Sleepover
by Siakb
Summary: What happens when the girl's have a night in? short one shot, a typical girls night in (Well in my opinion anyway)


"PILLOW FIGHT!" screamed Harley as she launched herself over the couch where Siakb, Ivy and Catwoman were sat watching Mean Girls with a bowl of popcorn in-between them. The popcorn flew everywhere like rain falling all around the girls Siakb had ended up on the floor with Harley straddling her while Ivy and Kitty (as Siakb and Harley preferred to call Catwoman) were clinging to each other in fright. "Harley! Get off" squealed Siakb as Harley hit her with a pillow, while they were focused on the fight Ivy and Kitty exchanged a glance then shared a coy smile as they picked up a pillow each and attacked Harley. The girls ended up in a pile of limbs and pillows on the floor still giggling they all stopped to catch their breath when Siakb saw her chance and pounced on Harley. "Okay payback time Harls" Siakb announced smiling and then proceeded to tickle Harley "Ah,... no... help!" gasped Harley between laughs. Siakb ceased the tickle attack but continued sitting upon Harley who was pouting so Siakb simply pulled tongues at her then slowly got off her. "Well I'll just clear up this mess" Siakb said indicating the popcorn all over the floor which Harley glanced at then to the girls "Sorry guys" she apologised. After the popcorn was cleaned up the girls settled back down on the couch when Harley had the bright idea to make some more popcorn and some cocktails too.

Harley got off the couch and turned to the others "Margaritas and popcorn anyone?" she asked and smiled happily when three consecutive yes'. After half an hour had passed the girls we worried where Harley had got to, since it was her hideout Siakb got up and wandered into the kitchen. Which was flooded with popcorn, "Harls did you put too many kernels in the machine?" asked Siakb when she spotted a sheepish looking Harley trying to clean up the popcorn. Chuckling Siakb said "Hold on Harls" and with that she disappeared on the spot then reappeared seconds later wielding a hand held vacuum cleaner. When they'd got all the popcorn Siakb found a large container which she emptied the popcorn in while Harley made margaritas once they were done they went into the living where Kitty and Ivy were snuggled under a blanket. "Finally" cried Kitty "I'll have a margarita please" handing out the treats the girls settled down with Ivy and Kitty sitting on opposite sides of the couch with Siakb and Harley sat on the floor in-between them, Harley resting her head on Siakb's lap. Later on after they'd watched a few girly films Siakb came up with the fabulous idea of playing the drinking game version of I have never.

Ivy decided to go first "I have never kissed the Joker" she and Kitty both looked over at Harley but both Harley and Siakb took a swig of their Malibu and lemonades because they'd run out of margarita ingredients. This got a wide eyed look and then an exchanged glance between Ivy and Kitty "Siakb you've kissed the joker before?" Kitty asked hesitantly to which Siakb just smiled replying "yes, on multiple occasions". Ivy turned to Harley "and this doesn't bother you?" she asked shocked, Harley simply looked over at Siakb and held her out her hand. Siakb took her hand and winked at Harley only then did Harley turn back to Ivy and say "Of course not, it's not like I can blame her for doing it. Not to mention I've been there each time." The tension in the room seemed to have build up so Siakb broke it by proclaiming "Me next, I have never... erm... been sent to Arkham asylum , touch wood" after which she knocked her coffee table smiling widely when Ivy and Harley drank. Kitty went next "I have never had a threesome" she was shocked when the others all drank and were smiling at one another as they did. Siakb avoided the awkward silence that was about to follow by saying "Really Kitty? you should" with that she winked then looked at Harley indicating for her to go next. "Hmm... let me think a minute" she paused "Oh, I have never met clayface" nobody drank "Oh well at least I'm not the only one."

Ivy started the round again and they carried on for quite awhile the last round was declared when Siakb got bored. They kept going round in the way they started so Ivy went first "I have never beaten anyone up using only my hands" everyone else drank. Siakb went next saying in a slow bored manner " I have never harmed Robin" everyone else drank when they looked at her questioningly she simply replied "What, he is just a kid." Ivy asked "but you have hurt Batgirl?" Siakb's eyes seemed to go a slightly darker shade of orange with red sparks starting to appear. "Yes, I have. That bitch deserves everything she gets" Siakb grumbled, Kitty in answer to that asked "Isn't she a kid too though?". Siakb not wanting to hurt her friends feelings softened her gaze and sighed "nah, she's older and let's just say I have a little grudge against her. Everyone nodded in agreement with Kitty carrying on "I have never been to a strip club" when the others had all had a drink Siakb said to Kitty "I will have to correct that" she winked making Kitty blush slightly. Harley finished up by saying " I have never been a peeping tom" with guilty looks on their faces Ivy and Siakb both drank, Siakb avoided eye contact with everyone. After a slight break in conversation Siakb brought out some jello shots and the girls drank then put on some music to dance to after which they drank some more.

The next day around 11:30am Siakb was the first to wake up finding herself on the couch with Harley on top of her with her head on Siakb's chest. Siakb squinted in the sunlight which was coming through the windows next thing she heard was a small moan coming from the floor nearby. Moving her head only so that she didn't disturb Harley, Siakb looked toward the sound to witness Kitty spooning Ivy. Ivy was rubbing her eyes and yawning about to sit up when she seemed to realise there were a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her movement made Kitty hum pulling Ivy closer and rubbing her head against her shoulder in a similar fashion to a cat. Siakb tried not to giggle at the sight but couldn't help a quite titter escaping her lips earning her a slight glare from Ivy. However Ivy then seemed to soften up smiling and relishing in the contact, Siakb had already gotten comfy holding Harley closer with one arm and trailing invisible patterns on her back with the other. Revealing in the touch Harley tilted her head slightly to look at who she'd slept on, her eyes opened slowly when she recognised who it was she smiled and went back to snuggling into Siakb's chest mumbling "Good morning sweetie." Harley suddenly looked back up at Siakb "I didn't know you had helix piercings" said Harley looking at Siakb's ears with a slightly confused look. Siakb looked slightly panicked "What are you on about? I don't have helix piercings" she replied shocked to feel a slight heaviness to her tongue and something metallic hitting her teeth. "Wait what the hell?" Siakb looked at her tongue and then touched the tops of her ears to find she did in fact now have piercings. She looked down at Harley "You have a helix piercing too" she said smiling widely at Harley confused expression, they then shared an excited smile.

After this discovery Siakb asked if Harley and Ivy were hungry then getting to work in kitchen straight away when she heard definite yes' from them as well as a slight groan from Kitty. Siakb called the girls through when she'd finished cooking, she'd prepared a full cooked breakfast as well as pancakes, pop tarts and cereals on the side. Over breakfast the girls discussed the night before and how much of it they could or couldn't remember. Only by combing what each of them could remember where they able to piece together what had happened the previous night. Apparently after putting on music to dance to the girls got bored deciding instead to go out clubbing which ended when Siakb and Harley got into a fight with a brute who tried to feel them up. The brute in question was whisked off to hospital in an ambulance covered in blood also there were several breakages that could be seen not to mention the piece of glass sticking out of his right eye. Of course the girls got away scotch free using Siakb's talents as well as a little persuasion afterwards Siakb had suddenly declared she wanted a piercing and a tattoo. The girls decided this was a great idea, each wanting either one or the other so they'd gone to a nice little place a block away from Siakb's then when they'd all got something they'd strolled to Siakb's. However when they got there one after the other they crashed while playing dares, just dropped like dead weight. With this knowledge each of the girls checked themselves to see what they had got, Harley had only gotten a helix piercing whereas Ivy had gotten a flower tattoo on her hip and Kitty a small black cat on her ribs. The girls relished in trying to find the tattoos. Siakb was the last to be searched which to everyone surprise found that she'd had more than one tattoo as well as had her left nipple pierced. Siakb had two tribal tattoos a sun ring around her belly button and a dragon on her right shoulder blade. After having some more fun by playing a few games the girls had lunch then each in turn decided when it was time for her to go. Harley as always was the last to leave telling Siakb for the 1'876th time (yes, Siakb had counted one afternoon when she'd gotten really bored) "You know I worry about you, living alone here in this big empty house. Not to mention you're only 18 sweetie" Harley palm was against Siakb's cheek her thumb caressing it gently, concern openly shone from her big baby blue eyes. Smiling Siakb leaned into the palm smiling softly at Harley "I know Harls, you worry and let's face sometimes I worry about you too but you know better than anyone I can take of myself. Not to mention I have you and Mistah J, you know I come running if there's anything wrong" she replied quietly. Harley gave a short nod, smiling warmly at Siakb "I know, alright honey I better get back to Mistah J. Come round anytime you want, I'm always there if you need me" with that Harley gave Siakb a chaste peck on the lips then smiling started walking towards the docks waving behind her. Siakb smiling to herself called at Harley's back "Don't worry I will" earning a look back from Harley as she winked at her then entered her hideout deciding to clean up the mess they'd made previous night then to go and play with her pet white tiger Zira.


End file.
